Seeker
by Alania Black
Summary: 14 OCAUHPSM: CDCW. Charlie comes to congratulate Cedric on a good Quidditch match.


This is part 14 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Charlie Weasley and Mr. Cedric Diggory.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, AU, man/boy love, first time sex.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned it it would be NC-17 the whole way!

SUMMARY: #14; OCAUHPSM: CD/CW. Charlie comes to congratulate Cedric on a good Quidditch match.

NOTE: This is an AU in which Cedric and Harry were not transferred to the graveyard. I don't know how old Cedric is, beyond that he was at least sixteen in Harry's Fourth Year, so I made him two years older than Harry. This is set in Harry's Fifth Year, and Cedric is in Seventh Year. His birthday is in December, and this is set in February, just after the second Quidditch Match of the year, so Cedric is eighteen. Charlie is twenty-three.

Seeker.

Cedric sighed as he stripped his Quidditch uniform off and stepped under the hot, soothing spray of the shower. It was the second Quidditch match of the Season, and Hufflepuff had just defeated Slytherin. Hufflepuff only had to defeat Gryffindor to win the House Cup, but Cedric found he wasn't particularly hopeful.

He sighed as he allowed the water to sooth away the familiar aches of a good game, washing his body down quickly before stepping out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Cedric wandered through to his locker, grateful that the other had left quickly. Cedric always loved having the whole locker room to himself after a match and by talking to Madame Hooch afterwards he could ensure that they'd all be long gone by the time he came in.

He was getting close to his locker, and he'd managed to towel himself mostly dry, when he heard a light cough behind him. He whirled around, accidentally dropping his towel as he did, only to come face to face with an amused Charlie Weasley.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Charlie rumbled in a deep, amused lilt. Cedric flushed deeply as Charlie picked his towel up and handed it to him. "I just wanted to congratulate you on a good game." Cedric smiled at him.

"I'll be sure to tell the team we managed to impress the legendary Charlie Weasley." Cedric said, turning to his locker and pulling his clothes out. He felt a presence at his back before he heard a soft whisper ghost across his ear.

"I'm not here to congratulate your team. I'm here to congratulate _you_." Cedric shivered and whimpered slightly at the close presence.

"Y... you know it's all a team effort... and I'm nothing compared to you anyway." Cedric murmured. Charlie laughed, and Cedric could feel the rumble against his back.

"Always so modest, Cedric. If it makes you feel better," Cedric gasped as he felt a warm hand caress his stomach, "I'll congratulate the rest of your team later."

"W... what are you doing?" Cedric gasped.

"I would have thought that was obvious, my dear, I'm seducing you."

"Why?" Cedric breathed, as Charlie's hand slid up to tease a rosy nipple.

"Because I want to. If you don't, you only need to say so."

"I... I always did." Cedric admitted. He felt Charlie chuckle slightly, before he was turned and kissed hard. His hands slid into Charlie's slightly too-long hair as calloused hands caressed his back and pushed his towel away. He moaned as Charlie's wandering hands came to his arse, and a finger traced along his cleft. Oh Merlin! He'd experimented with this, yes, but he'd never... not with someone else...

"Mmm, Cedric... so sweet... so beautiful... always wanted you... ever since I saw you all grown up..." Cedric whimpered into the kiss as Charlie lifted him, so his legs wrapped around Charlie's waist and he could thrust against him.

"We... we shouldn't do this here." Cedric told Charlie as the older man began tugging his own clothes off. Charlie deposited Cedric on a bench and shimmied out of his clothes quickly. He pulled Cedric close to him again for another kiss, sliding their erections together. "Oh... we can't... please... Merlin." Cedric gasped. Charlie smiled, before slipping down, pressing soft bites and kissed against Cedric's abdomen.

"You have to decide, Cedric. Do you want to do this here or not?"

"I... I barely know you."

"You do know me, I've been here for the last five months." Charlie allowed his words to ghost over a weeping erection. Cedric groaned.

"Please, please Charlie!" He cried out in bliss as Charlie finally drew his hot member into his mouth. Cedric grasped Charlie's hair in a futile attempt to hold on to _something_ as Charlie teased him, running a hot tongue down and sucking his balls into his mouth, teasing his perineum, slipping that slick organ down and - Merlin! That's got to be illegal or something... tongues should not go there or feel that good. "Charlie... fuck me... please!" Cedric gasped. Charlie looked up and grinned, Summoning a small tub of lube from the opposite bench. So he'd come prepared, that's nice to know.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Charlie asked against him lips, slipping one finger past his tight sphincter. Cedric whimpered again and nodded. Charlie smiled slightly and continued, two fingers, then three, and then that large, hot member pushing in and tearing him in two with a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain, finding and thrusting against his prostate and sending white hot sparks of pleasure through every nerve ending. He felt Charlie's hand curl around his member as they thrust together, drawing each other up to a shattering climax.

Charlie held him afterwards as he shuddered with the aftershocks coursing through his body. He then led him to the showers, and washed his body down, somehow managing to drag a second orgasm out of him at the same time.

Finally, washed and dressed, Charlie planted a final kiss on his lips and they left the changing room together. Just before they parted at the entrance, Charlie stopped him.

"Cedric? I'd like to do this again some time, if you'd allow it."

"Isn't... isn't this illegal? I mean, you're a teacher." Charlie laughed.

"Cedric, I'm a Sports teacher. You don't take sports, and you're well over the age of consent. This is more than legal." Cedric smiled brightly.

"Then I'd be more than happy to do this again." Charlie grinned and kissed his young lover again, before they went their separate ways. Cedric had a congratulatory party to attend to, after all.

A/N; I must now apologise fot the random smut. It's just the way the cookie crumbles, I guess!


End file.
